Plans
by SickMuse96
Summary: What's Ian doing this week? Well, he has plans to win Amy Cahill's hear!. But will his plans work? Or will they fail miserably, leaving Ian lonely and depressed? For Another Artist's contest Challenge 1 .


**This is for Another Artist's Another Lovely Contest: Challenge 1 The Things We Do For Love. Sorry for OOCness:( I really tried. Really. Sorry if I left plot holes and stuff. I don't expect to win anyway. There are so many other brilliant authors in this challenge with wonderful stories. It's just for fun and experience:D My first non-song fic EVER! Hopefully, it's not really cliche. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

**Challenge #1 The Things We Do For Love...**

INFO: Ian and Amy aren't on the path to love just yet. Way too many distractions are up. So Ian sets out to do things to gain Amy's love.

NEEDED:

- A frog. I don't know why, but let's put a frog in this story:

- Ian doing at least ONE silly thing to gain Amy's love.

- Amy shooting down Ian's "plan" ONCE.

- Use of the quote "Such sad woe for my toe".

- A thrift store. Haha, maybe they're buying a bag of Cheetos : )

NO-NOs:

- You can't use the quote "I love you."

- You can't let Amy stutter in this one… but maybe Ian can ;)

- Amy cannot shoot down Ian's plans more than once.

- Not all of Ian's plans can be silly.

- No airplanes or jets… and no having a plane spell out in the sky some fluff stuff.

The door of his bedroom was wide open. Natalie entered. Then she looked at her older brother, who looked like he was in a daze. "Ian." No response. "Ian?" Again, no response. She looked at his face. He was obviously thinking of someone. But who? She decided to 'wake' him up. "IAN!!!!" she screamed.

"W-w-what? Oh. It's just you," Ian sneered. "Thanks for interrupting my train of thought."

"You're welcome," Natalie smiled. "Now seriously, who were you thinking of? Was it that Sinead Starling? She's somewhat attractive, not worthy to be called beautiful though." Natalie flipped her hair.

Ian burst out laughing. "You? Beautiful? Ha! In your dreams! Anyway, no it was not Sinead Starling. I will never tell you who I was thinking of." He smirked as he said this.

"Oh yeah?" Natalie raised an eyebrow. Then she took a vial of poison out from her purse.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh. I would and I will." She took out her eyedropper and gave Ian a drop of the Lucian truth serum.

Ian became dazed. "I was thinking of Amy Cahill," he said. "Whoops!"

"Eeeeeeewwwwww!!!! I am so not helping you win that- that- unworthy peasant's heart!" And with that, Natalie stormed off.

"She's more beautiful than you, you know!"

"Stop lying Ian!" Natalie called. "You make me sick!!!!" Ian heard the slam of a door.

Ian closed and locked his door. He lay down on his bed and went back to daydreaming about Amy.

When he got out of his trance, he said to himself, "I'm gonna make her love me!" Then he got his diary and a feathered pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_This week, I am going to win the beautiful Amy Cahill's heart. I have three plans._

_Plan A: 'Randomly' bump into her at her work. Then have a picnic with her. Then she'll become my girlfriend and everything will work out perfectly from there._

_Plan B: If Plan A does not succeed, I will take her out to a sporting event. I will then impress her with athleticism. Then she will become my girlfriend and everything will work out perfectly from there._

_Plan C: If Plan B does not succeed, I will use a cliché move from my favourite chick flick Pretty In Pink. I will hire someone to lure her into the library and lure her. Then she will want to research but my hired professional will lure to the computer with the IM on the screen. Then I will be on the other side of the table, starting a conversation with her. She will then think I'm Dan or a friend. She'll tell me she doesn't have time and has to research. Then I'll do what Blane does and impress her with my computer skills, uploading her picture and yeah. The she'll become my girlfriend and etcetera._

_If Plan C doesn't work, there are only three paths to take. The first one is my personal favourite- suicide. Amy will then become depressed and mourn me for she would be a 'murderer'. The second is- become emo. I don't actually like this one. Amy won't mourn me and she'll just think I'm weird and starving for attention. Not what I'm looking for. And lastly- arranged marriage. This actually isn't an option though. I'd commit suicide first…_

_Thank you for listening to me Diary._

_Love,_

_Ian Kabra._

Ian closed his diary and his eyes and smiled. "_What a great confidante. Diary always understands me, unlike my juvenile delinquent of a sister."_ he thought to himself and sighed. He would try Plan A tomorrow morning. There was no way this plan could fail.

Ian was walking in the park. According to the detective he hired, Amy would come out from the thrift shop where she worked. Her shift ended at 11:00 AM. '_Perfect timing.' _Ian thought. _"I'll have just enough time to take her out on a picnic."_

Ian was waiting outside for at least 30 minutes. What was taking Amy so long? Suddenly, Amy walked out of the store with, who was this? She was with another guy? How could this be? Ian started to panic. '_This was not part of the plan!'_ Ian thought frantically. Then Amy saw him.

"Hey Kurt! There's my old friend, Ian!" She waved. _"Old friend? Old? I'm not old! And friend? I thought she hated me! Oh well! Makes my life a little easier."_ Ian waved back, trying to smile.

"Hello Amy. And who's your little friend?" As he said this, Ian was glaring at Kurt.

"Oh, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Ian."

Kurt extended his hand. "How do you do, Ian?"

Ian refused to shake Kurt's hand. How could this jerk **(A/N What a hypocrite!)** just steal Amy from him? It was- HORRIBLE! Kurt was almost as good looking as he was! And- and Amy was falling for him! Or was she? Amy actually thought Ian was both cuter and smarter, but she would never admit that. She couldn't show Ian her weakness. She would die of embarrassment if he ever knew.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Ian offered Amy his arm.

"Well, Kurt and I were going to go on a picnic…" Oh great. Now this Kurt was stealing all his moves.

"But you can join us!" Kurt said enthusiastically and winked. Kurt could tell from his relation-dar **(A/N Portmanteau of relationship and radar, not a very good one though)** that Ian really liked Amy.

"Great," Ian muttered. "Looks like I'm the third wheel."

On the picnic, a frog hopped by. It was green! Just like Amy's eyes! Ian decided to impress Amy with his manliness (holding a frog's manly, right?) and 'nature-loving' (Honestly, Ian couldn't care less about nature. He just wanted to look good in front of Amy.). Girls love these types of guys, right?

"Hey Amy! Look at this frog!" Ian held the frog up to Amy.

Amy was horrified. Frogs were her second fear, right behind Isabel Kabra. "Um- Ian?" she gulped. "Could you please get that thing away from me?"

"Why? It matches your eyes. See?" Ian held the frog even closer to her face. Suddenly the frog croaked and hopped onto Amy's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!" Amy was frantic. It was so slimy! Luckily, Kurt was there to save her from the frog.

"There we go," Kurt said while releasing the frog back into the wild. "Amy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Amy gasped. "Thanks Kurt." Ian's mouth was shaped like a big O. He had nothing to say. In his mind, Ian saw a scoreboard. _Kurt-1 Ian -0. _He shook his head.

"Ian, I know it was an accident but don't pick up wild animals. They could harm you or someone else," Kurt told him.

Ian ignored him. "I am so sorry Amy. I really didn't mean it."

"Um, I guess it's okay. But I don't know if I should take that eyes/ frog comment as a compliment or an insult." Amy and Kurt both began to laugh.

"A compliment," Ian said and he ran off. _Plan A- FAILED._

"Amy, I think he really likes you," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Sure." She said sarcastically. "I'll see you later." Amy ran off to take a shower, leaving Kurt all alone. Well, all alone until a beautiful girl, about three years younger than him, came running onto the scene.

"Have you seen my brother? His name is Ian Kabra."

Kurt was stunned by the girl's magnificent beauty. She had grace and style. She was elegant and poised. Kurt didn't know what to say. It was the first time he ever felt this way.

"So have you seen him? I hired my own private detective to follow him around. He said Ian was here." Natalie took out her dart gun. "Where is he?"

Kurt shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "He was just here. He ran away." Then Kurt decided to turn up the charm. "So what's your name? I'm Kurt." He flashed her a brilliant smile. Natalie never felt this way before. Her knees began to buckle and she felt her heart pounding.

"I-I-I'm Natalie."

"Well then Natalie, why don't we get to know each other over a nice coffee. I saw a Starbucks a few blocks away." He offered her his arm. Natalie took it. And with that, Kurt and Natalie became a very happy couple, leaving Ian with no competition.

The next day, Ian waited for Amy again. This time she was with Dan.

"Hey Ian!" she called as she waved. Ian waved back. "Look! Dan's forgiven you, too!"

"Yeah. Ever since you put in that good word for me at that ninja academy, I've been cool with you. Speaking of ninja academy, I gotta go! See you two later!" Dan ran away as fast as lightning, jumping and kicking the air.

"So that's what they teach you at ninja academy," Ian said. Amy laughed. Ian smiled and then decided to try out Plan B. "Would you like to do something with me? Like a sport?" He would show off his athleticism and she would fall in love with him. He grinned.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"Anything you like." Ian remembered that his Guide To Girls book said that you always let the girl choose what you want to do.

"How about bowling?" Amy loved bowling. She always beat Dan and Nellie. Plus, she decided that Ian didn't really know how to play, so she would cream him.

"Bowling?"

"It's when there are 10 pins, and you try to knock them down with a ball," Amy said condescendingly.

"Oh… Um, sure. Let's, uh, go bowling!" Ian was not too thrilled. He had know idea how to bowl. Plan B was supposed to show off his athleticism, not make him look like an idiot!

"Come on! There's a bowling alley a few minutes from here!" Amy grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him along to the bowling alley.

The bowling alley wasn't very crowded today. There were some people, but not too many. "Perfect!" Amy exclaimed. "We won't have to wait for a lane!"

Ian paid the man for a game of bowling. _'Ugh. I cannot believe this! I cannot believe I am in this rat hole of a building! What is bowling anyway?'_ Then, something or should I say some one caught his eye.

"Natalie?" he whispered. Sure enough, it was Natalie with Kurt. Kurt had his arms around Natalie, helping her throw the bowling ball. The bowling worked out so well for Natalie. Not so well for Ian though.

"Um, Ian?" Amy called. "We have to rent our shoes." Then she pointed at a pile of dirty, grey shoes. Ian's eyes got really big. His stomach began to churn. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Rent? Shoes?" Ian could barely make out the words, he was feeling so sick.

"Yeah. We need to rent shoes."

Ian gulped. "O-o-okay."

"Relax, Ian. You'll have fun." _'Not with those shoes.' _Ian thought. He simply nodded. Then, they went to their lane. Ironically, it was right next to Natalie and Kurt.

"Hey Amy! Hey Ian!" greeted Kurt. Natalie came to his side. She looked at Ian's shoes. "Nice shoes Ian," she smirked.

"Like your shoes are any better," Ian retorted.

"Yeah. They are. Kurt invited me yesterday, so, in my spare time, I went out and bought these designer bowling shoes." Natalie showed the shoes off. Ian's jaw dropped.

"No way."

Natalie smirked. "Yes way!" Then she went off to join Kurt, who was chatting with Amy.

"You ready?" asked Amy as she came up to him.

"Ready as ever."

"Ok. Can I go first?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure." Ian was relieved that Amy wanted to go first. He had no idea what to do with those giant balls. They looked so heavy! He was paying close attention to what Amy was doing. She picked one of the balls up. _'Hmm…'_ thought Ian. _'If Amy can do it, I can do it.'_

"Whoo! I got a strike!"

"A strike?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I forgot you've never played before. Ok. Let me tell you the terms. A strike is when you hit all ten pins down with one ball. A turkey is when you get three strikes in a row. A spare is when you get all ten pins down with two balls. A split is when the remaining pins are split apart so it makes it really hard to hit both. And a gutterball…" Amy began to giggle. " is when you completely miss the lane and the ball goes off course. So are you ready now?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Now take a ball." Ian was wishing he were a girl. Then, he would be in Amy's arms, with her teaching him how to bowl, like Kurt and Natalie. _'Stupid chromosomes,'_ he thought. Ian picked up a ball. It was so heavy! Then, the worst thing that could happen happened. He dropped the ball on his toe.

"Such sad woe for my toe! Such sad woe for my toe!" Ian was writhing in pain. It was almost as bad as when Natalie 'accidentally' poisoned him. It was almost as bad as when Isabel had whipped him for giving her the wrong whip. It was more embarrassing than when Vikram accidentally gave him the truth telling poison in front of all the Lucians. In other words, it was painful and embarrassing.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Amy became white as a ghost. She thought he was only going to get a gutterball. "Ian, are you okay?" On the other lane, Kurt and Natalie were giggling uncontrollably at the 'unfortunate' mishap.

"Ow. I'm sorry Amy. I don't think I can play."

"It's ok. Here, let me kiss it better." Amy took off Ian's shoe and socks and then kissed his toe.

"That feels much better." The two of them blushed. Ian pressed her forehead against his. "Amy, I really like you and I only went bowling because I like you."

Amy was shocked, surprised and happy. She laughed. "This really reminds me of 'That 70s Show'. You know, when Eric goes dancing with Donna and tells her he likes her? I guess you're in like with me. And I'm in like with you too." Amy smiled. Then Ian smiled.

"Well, ahem, my mouth is also injured," Ian said, pursing his lips.

"Yeah. Nice try," Amy laughed and pushed him away. "Let's get out of here." Amy stood up and extended her hand for Ian to grab. Ian grabbed it and Amy helped him get up.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ian whimpered in pain. Amy gave him her shoulder and helped him limp out of the bowling alley.

"No need for Plan C!" Ian muttered to himself. Plan B had worked out better than he expected, except it was totally a plan B for Plan B.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ian smiled. Then Amy smiled. He was definitely going record this day in his diary.

**Hmmm... I guess it was mediocre. Not horrible, not wonderful, hopefully. It was fun though:D. I hope I didn't break any rules:) Hope you enjoyed it :D. BTW, WATCH THE OLYMPICS!!!!!! They're REALLY AWESOME!!!!!! USA is owning the podium. Canada isn't doing too badly. We're in fourth or fifth. Pretty good... About half our medals are gold:D. I know this is really off topic but does anyone do DI???? I'm asking because it's a creativity contest and everyone here is so creative. If you don't, go to the DI website. I think it's either or . If not, just look up idodi. It's really awesome and really fun. I think a lot of you would like it. It's a celebration of imagination. We pick a main challenge, go to our zones and then if you rank high enough, you get to go to the Global Finals:D Boys in my class got there before:(. I'm hoping I get to go this year. We have a pretty good team because I'm with the boys:D. People from all around the world compete. The boys met people from China, so there are a lot of different countries there. Ok. I'll now stop talking. :D Thanks for reading!!!!!! :D:D:D**


End file.
